


make a heaven of hell

by hyugesoo



Series: what is dark within him [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2k+ words of Kyouya smack talking herbivores, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Emotional Manipulation, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Sky Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, flames do a weird thing, lots of references to animal kingdom cause of Kyouya, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugesoo/pseuds/hyugesoo
Summary: When he meets Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy with hair as soft as a cloud, with thin arms and tiny shoulders, Kyouya thinks the boy is a small animal.Then he looks closer.(Side story to:if you get eaten. Read this one first!)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: what is dark within him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027573
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	make a heaven of hell

**Author's Note:**

> Side story to: [if you get eaten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464036). Read this one first or this might not make any sense haha.

Carnivore and Herbivore. 

For as long as Kyouya can remember, everyone he has met has fallen into either category. He and his ilk, his clan, are carnivores, no matter how annoying some of them may be. The people in Namimori are all herbivores, crowding and bleating like sheep, and Kyouya has seen enough nature documentaries and incidents wherein his parents took out assassins after their family to know that carnivores are kings, and herbivores are weak. Breakable. Fragile.

When he meets Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy with hair as soft as a cloud, with thin arms and tiny shoulders, Kyouya thinks the boy is a small animal. A herbivore still, and a fluffy bunny who would be crushed by the herd he was slowly gathering. A herbivore with designs to become a carnivore, and Kyouya has seen countless herbivores straining for a station out of their reach. Either they combust, their herd honing in on their weakness, or Kyouya takes them down before they become a sickness, an unwanted branch rotting, in Kyouya’s Namimori.

Then he looks closer, and sees the amber-gold eyes flash with foxiness, sees the jagged, savage edges in the boy’s smile. Kyouya sees the way the boy carelessly ruins those he takes into his herd and the fanatic way the boy’s growing herd submits to his every want.

Kyouya watches the small animal grow into his own and watches as those thin arms spread webs that span all over Namimori.

There should be anger- raging _fury_ \- at the boy’s audacity in stirring trouble in Kyouya’s territory, and there is. But Kyouya also finds himself watching how the small animal wields his blades and wields his words, and Kyouya- against his better judgment- keeps watching. And keeps watching, and _keeps watching_ until he feels the anger simmering in his gut twist into something... more.

It’s only when months have passed that Kyouya realizes with a start that he’s tailed the boy every single day without fail.

When amber eyes meet silver, and Sawada Tsunayoshi smiles the smile of a spider, of a black widow, Kyouya is helpless to resist.

* * *

Kyouya knows that the small animal is aware of how Kyouya lurks at the edges of his ever-growing pack. He’s seen those amber eyes flickering with heat as they drag their gaze to where Kyouya’s perched on branches, roofs, and walls, and he’s seen the way the boy smiles in satisfaction every time he catches sight of Kyouya’s half-hidden form.

It should be infuriating, the way the boy smiles as if he’s got Kyouya eating out of the palm of his hand like the rest of the boy’s gaggle of followers, and it is. It is, _but-_

Kyouya still can’t stop himself from stalking the small animal, either low to the ground like a proper carnivore, or high up, flitting from rooftop to rooftop just to catch a glimpse of fluffy hair and a sharp-yet-warm smile. Kyouya can’t stop himself from seeking the boy out time and time again, chasing after that pretty smile on pretty lips like a moth to a flame. The boy doesn’t even feel like a carnivore, not yet, and maybe not ever. The boy doesn’t hunt, doesn’t claim territory. Instead, he smiles and beguiles, lures his prey and herd in with honey words. He crowds with herbivores he enthralled, burrowing deep into their fur and hides his fangs like a weak, blundering calf.

But Kyouya is not fooled. Not like the herbivorous adults that cater to the boy, that see the boy’s mask and coo at the boy’s camouflage. Not like the herbivorous children that stumble and bumble and crowd around the boy, eyes hazy and needy like the herbivores they are trying to find someone stronger than them to worship.

No, Kyouya is not fooled by the pretty colors that the small animal wears, that, much like coral snakes, are lovely to look at even as they hide a venom that poisons from the inside out if Kyouya gets close.

And yet, Kyouya still finds himself following day after day, like now. His silver eyes flicker over the pack of schoolchildren to find those gravity-defying spikes of brown hair and amber-gold eyes. 

When he doesn’t find him, Kyouya feels a snarl rip out of his lips and drops down from his perch in the branches. He had just taken his eyes off the boy for a _second_ , and now he’s gone, leaving Kyouya in this infernal hell of a schoolyard. He hates crowding, hates going to these places filled to the brim with herbivores screeching and laughing, and the boy knows this. So, of course, the small animal goes out of his way to lounge around his pack of herbivores just to annoy Kyouya.

Around him, herbivores startle at his sudden appearance, all of them lacking any type of awareness, and the sneer forms on his face without prompting. They are all weak, and he doesn’t understand what the boy sees in them. He doesn’t understand why the small animal crowds, why he allows them- _weak_ , _useless_ prey that they are- to come close to him when he’s just so much _more_ than the rest of this rabble.

Growling lowly under his breath, he stalks away from the schoolyard and goes to find the small animal. Kyouya’s observed the boy for- years already and years more- so he’s reasonably confident that he’ll find where the boy chose to scurry to today.

Sure enough, when Kyouya approaches the gym storage behind the school, a hundred paces away from the schoolyard, he hears a herbivore’s whimpers and that damnably silky-soft voice that haunts Kyouya’s dreams. 

Kyouya glares at the closed door, before he leans against the storage’s wall for a wait. The last time he’d interrupted the small animal’s fun, the boy had frozen Kyouya out, and had refused to play with or even acknowledge Kyouya. The small animal had spent weeks doting on his herbivores with caresses and kisses, pointedly not looking at where Kyouya seethed from behind the cover of trees. 

It had been torture, not having those sharp amber eyes looking at him. And Kyouya has never been good at being denied what he wants.

So, Kyouya waits. He tilts his head back to rest against the concrete and looks up at the sky, eyes half-lidded as he listens to Sawada Tsunayoshi make his ‘friend’ cry.

After an eternity, the door unlatches and the boy’s chosen herbivore of the day limps out, face still damp with tears even as a large smile spreads his lips. The herbivore is too dazed to even notice Kyouya.

There is blood staining the herbivore’s pants and socks, dripping into the school-issued shoes, and Kyouya is once again faced with the dilemma between biting the herbivore to death for ruining the uniform and confronting the small animal.

And, as always, Kyouya turns away from his sworn duty of upholding the peace of Namimori, and faces the boy who’s been tormenting him for almost half of Kyouya’s life.

Already, there’s a pretty smile on the boy’s face, and he invites Kyouya inside the storage with bloodstained fingers.

And just like every single time Kyouya catches the boy breaking the already fragile herbivores, Kyouya obeys.

The door closes behind him with a quiet snick, and the room has light enough from the upper windows to illuminate the way the boy’s white teeth flash.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Kyouya begins, and well-worn tonfas slide out and slap against his palms easily. Casually, for all that his heart is beating irregularly.

From the way that pretty smile widens, Kyouya knows the other has caught on, but Kyouya soldiers on. “For disturbing the peace, I’ll bite you to death.”

And Kyouya waits, just like always, and he’s not disappointed when Sawada Tsunayoshi stands, and launches himself straight at Kyouya. With a shift of his feet, the tonfa in his right hand raises to smack the boy in the face. And just like the countless times they’ve done this dance, the boy tilts his head just enough to dodge the blow, and Kyouya’s other arm comes around to wrap around the boy’s torso. And as easy as breathing, the small animal wraps his own arms around Kyouya’s neck as his legs come up to enclose Kyouya’s hips.

His tonfas fall to the ground, just like always, and Kyouya snarls when that pretty laughter suffuses the air like toxic pollen. Amber eyes flash with gold, unfurling in a dizzying kaleidoscope of orange like a monarch butterfly. The other is alluring and lovely with so much self-satisfied challenge in the contours of his face, and Kyouya is a predator- he knows how pretty things have poison running in their veins.

He still leans down to bite his way into the small animal’s- _his small animal, all_ **_his_ **\- mouth anyways, helpless to resist.

Against his bruising kiss, his Tsunayoshi just laughs again and nips at his lips, and when Kyouya sinks to the floor and grips the boy on his lap like he’s scared the other will disappear, Kyouya knows then that he’s lost ( _again_ , like always).

Almost like his small animal reads his mind, he pulls back to smile prettily at Kyouya. The boy untangles one hand from where he’s threaded them through Kyouya’s hair, and reaches down to pulls Kyouya’s hand away from his tight grip on the other’s hips. Slowly, like he’s graciously allowing Kyouya to savor the image he makes, his Tsunayoshi brings Kyouya’s hand up to his pink mouth and sucks on Kyouya’s fingers, swirling that cruel tongue around the fingers that have enforced discipline for years in Namimori before Kyouya got caught in his small animal’s web.

“Tsunayoshi,” Kyouya whispers, breath caught in his throat as he watches the sweet picture of the boy nibbling and slurping up his fingers like they were dipped in nectar. Kyouya wants to see the other on his knees, peering up at Kyouya from underneath his lashes, and that pretty mouth spread around his cock.

His Tsunayoshi reads the desire straight off Kyouya’s face, and laughs. “Mm, do you have something for me, Kyouya?” The boy hums, placing kitten kisses on his knuckles and nuzzling his palm like a cat.

Kyouya wants to growl, wants to grip that soft, soft hair and shove him down on his knees and just _take_ , but that’s not how they work. And for all that Kyouya says that he is a carnivore, that he is above everyone, they both know that Sawada Tsunayoshi is different.

Different, because no matter how defiant or disobedient Tsunayoshi is to Kyouya’s orders, Kyouya still keeps coming back for more.

Because between the two of them, it is _Kyouya_ that craves the other more than Tsunayoshi wants Kyouya. It is _Kyouya_ who first noticed Tsunayoshi and saw beneath his mask, _Kyouya_ who keeps following wherever the boy goes with curiosity and half-tamped-down yearning, _Kyouya_ who willingly walked into the small animal’s web just to catch a glimpse of those pretty, golden eyes glazed with the same desire Kyouya has been feeling for him ever since Kyouya saw Tsunayoshi slice into a child’s leg deep enough to see bone.

It is _Kyouya_ who lets the other take and _take_ from him. And that, _that_ is what makes Kyouya snarl at his own weakness, even as he opens his mouth and spills the information that Tsunayoshi wants.

“The Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, is coming to Namimori. It is said that he is coming to train the Vongola Decimo,” he bites out, angry and chafing and yet unwilling to let go of his Tsunayoshi’s hips.

The pretty smile changes into something bloodthirsty, and his Tsunayoshi leans in to plant a filthy kiss on Kyouya’s slack mouth. Immediately, his anger dissipates, dulled by lust, and when the boy shifts downward to take Kyouya’s zipper in between his teeth and drags it down, freeing his cock with those stained fingers and swallowing it down to the hilt, Kyouya has never felt more alive.

He buries one hand in satin-soft hair, and reaches out with the other to finger the way that vicious mouth is stretched ruby-red around his cock. The boy blinks up at him, coy, and when Kyouya loses control and fucks up into that tight, wet mouth, the only thing Kyouya can read in those amber eyes is victory.

And Kyouya knows he’s lost, knows that he’ll come- _not_ running, not like those pathetic herbivores panting at his Tsunayoshi’s heels- but he’ll still come if the boy asks, will still follow the boy like a dog on a leash. Kyouya knew that once he started this _obsession_ \- for what could this be, other than lust and infatuation and possessiveness and _ohgod, he’s mine, I won’t ever give him up, I’ll burn the world down before someone takes him from me_ \- with the boy, he’d give the other too much leverage over him. Like a spider spinning his web, with every encounter, Kyouya trapped himself within the other’s embrace.

But with Sawada Tsunayoshi sucking his cock like there’s no better use for his mouth, Kyouya doesn’t care.

  
  
  


Having Sawada Tsunayoshi is a double-edged sword, but Kyouya still feels like a god anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS. I was supposed to write a fic where Kyouya hates Tsuna for being this weird carnivore-herbivore hybrid but then I very much prefer Kyouya obsessing over this boy who looks so pretty and cute but literally cuts people open haha. And Tsuna just loves Kyouya because he finds Kyouya super funny. Just like how Tsuna allows Takeshi certain leeway, Kyouya is also afforded some... privileges. After all, Kyouya is such a good minion, don't you guys think? ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope this satisfied the person who asked how Kyouya saw Tsuna! It's pretty short, but I exhausted myself when I speed-wrote this at 2 am lol. Till next time!


End file.
